


Venom

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sam lets his pets play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand.
> 
> This segment contains bestiality with snakes. You have been warned, read at your own risk!

When snakes begin to pour in through the walls Dean freezes, face a rictus of fear, eyes darting between the roiling mass of vipers and the massive anaconda waiting its turn in the corner.

The sound of sliding scales is deafening and serpents blanket Dean as he crashes to the floor. Sam holds Dean in place as a snake slithers into his mouth- another blunt head probes between his legs, pushes in. Sam lets the snakes have playtime then it’s his turn. Hundreds of fangs pump venom and Sam groans as Dean convulses in agony, muscles tightening around his cock.


End file.
